Escuela Konoha
by elyon-origamis
Summary: Gaara se da cuenta de que la persona que esperaba siempre habia estado a su lado. GaaraXLee


**La escuela Konoha, una de las mejores y mas selectas del país, una escuela exclusivamente para varones.**

**Los alumnos de este colegio recién llegaban a tomar su clase diarias, los alumnos de el salón 2B platicaban entre ellos, Gaara recién hacia su aparición en el salón de clases.**

**-Gaara chan, ojayo-saludaba Lee desde el asiento que se encontraba a lado del de Gaara.**

**-Ya te he dicho que no me digas así-contestaba el pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados y un deje de seriedad.**

**-Gomene, demo, yo creo que suena lindo**

**Una mirada fulminante por parte de Gaara pare después volver a su ensimasmiento.**

**-¡Oe Lee!-llamaba Shikamaru alo lejos-podrías venir un momento**

**-Hai**

**Lee se incorporo de su asiento para ir a donde Shikamaru, en eso alguien mas llagaba al salón, se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke, este paso de largo a Gaara, ambos se miraron fijamente como desafiándose con la vista, ninguno de ellos se caía bien, Sasuke se sentó en su respectivo asiento hasta el fondo del salón y a lado de la ventana, Gaara dio un ultimo vistazo al Uchiha, su actitud prepotente le disgustaba.**

**-¿otra vez fulminado con la mirada a Uchiha, Gaara?-preguntaba Lee habiendo regresado ya- niño malo, sabes que eso no se hace, los ojos no son para matar a nadie**

**-Es un maldito engreído**

**-Es verdad, se parece a ti**

**-¿nani?**

**-Los dos son muy parecidos, Gaa-ra-chan**

**El pelirrojo se molesto, por mas que insistía en que no le llamara así, este no le hacia caso.**

**El profesor entraba en el salón, rápidamente paso lista, pare después dar una noticia a la clase.**

**-Muchachos, el día de hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno**

**De pronto un chico rubio entro al salón, los ojos de Gaara se enfocaban en el lindo rubio.**

**-Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, por favor sean amables con el**

**El rubio se sentó en su respectiva silla, Gaara no podía dejar de verle, Lee noto esto.**

**-¿Quieres una bolsa para la baba Gaara chan?**

**-No me molestes**

**Sin embargo, Gaara no era el único que le había echado el ojo al chico nuevo, cierto Uchiha también le veía embelesado.**

**-"No esta nada mal"**

**A veces los muchachos contaban con horas libres, mientras algunos las usaban para estudiar o ir a comer, otros se inscribían a algún deporte de la escuela, Gaara permanecía en su asiento, entonces Lee se acerco a el.**

**-Oe Gaara, iremos al Karaoke al rato, ¿te gustaría venir?**

**-No gracias-contestaba Gaara incorporándose**

**-Esa fue la negativa mas rápida que me has dado, un record incluso para ti**

**Gaara se incorporo saliendo del salón, Lee volvía donde Shikamaru y Chouji**

**-Lee, ¿por qué te la pasas invitando a ese tío a todas partes ne? no le habla a nadie, además siempre te rechaza-decía Shikamaru**

**-Hai, demo, tal vez algún día acepte una de mis invitaciones-contestaba Lee sonriendo**

**-Ese chico es muy raro-decía Chouji**

**-Un poco, pero es un buen tipo, solo deben tratarlo un poco mas**

**-¿tratarlo? Ah que problemático, Pero si siempre nos esta mirando feo, debería aprender a Sasuke, aunque claro que ese también nos mira feo así que...**

**-que observador eres Shikamaru-elogiaba Chouji**

**Shikamaru y Chouji seguían platicando, Lee dirigió su vista hacia Gaara**

**-"Solo deben conocerte mejor..¿ne Gaara?"**

**El chico pelirrojo veía desde la ventana a cierto rubio practicando fútbol en el patio de la escuela.**

**-¡Naruto aquí!**

**-Hai**

**Gaara mantenía los ojos clavados en el rubio, en esos instantes pensaba que jamás había visto a alguien que se viera tan sexy vistiendo los ridículos uniformes de la escuela, los entrenamientos terminaban, Naruto se dirigió a las gradas para tomas su toalla, en eso Sasuke se acerco a el y se la dio, el pelirrojo reacciono ante esto, Sasuke se encontraba en una de sus acostumbradas poses con las manos en los bolsillo y platicando felizmente con el chico rubio, Gaara se molesto al notar el leve rubor en las mejillas de Naruto.**

**-"¡Kuso! Maldito Uchiha"**

**Instantes después. La campana de la escuela sonaba, las clases habían terminado, Naruto recogía sus libros, Gaara se acerco a el.**

**-¿Volvemos juntos?**

**-¿Are? ¿Tu eres Gaara no es así?**

**El pelirrojo no contesto simplemente permaneció viéndolo.**

**-Me parece ser que vivimos muy cerca, así que pensé que podríamos irnos juntos**

**-¡Ah soka! Demo...quede con Sasuke a la salida**

**Gaara apretó fuerte los puños ante este cometario.**

**-¿Por qué no nos vamos los tres?-decía alegremente Naruto**

**-No descuida, será en otra ocasión-contestaba Gaara dando media vuelta y retirándose de ahí dejando a Naruto un tanto confuso.**

**Los alumnos comenzaban a retirarse de la escuela, el pelirrojo yacía sentado en la rama de un árbol, a lo lejos veía como Naruto corría hacia Sasuke quien lo esperaba en la puerta del colegio, el rubio se froto la nuca mientras reía disculpándose por el retraso, habiendo hecho esto los dos se fueron juntos, Gaara solo los contemplaba.**

**-¿Molesto?-preguntaba Lee recargado bajo el árbol**

**-No se de que hablas**

**-Te molesta que Sasuke se te haya adelantado ne?**

**-Ese maldito, pero no me molesta que ande sobre Naruto.**

**-Si lo se, te molesta que este le corresponda ¿o no?**

**-No me rendiré, ese Uchiha no me vencerá**

**Gaara miraba a la parejita alejándose, Lee por otra parte mantenía la cabeza gacha escuchando lo que su amigo le había dicho.**

**Al día siguiente en la escuela Lee veía llegar a Gaara desde el pasillo.**

**-¡Ojayo Gaara!**

**Gaara ni siquiera contesto, se limito a pasar de este solo dirigiéndole una mirada rápida.**

**-¿Pero que le pasa a ese tipo? Ni siquiera te contesto-decía Shikamaru**

**-El nunca me contesta, siempre ha sido así-decía Lee**

**-No es nada amigable, en balde ese tatuaje de amor en su frente.-Chouji**

**-¿Amor? No creo que las miradas que nos lanza sean precisamente de amor-Shikamaru**

**-Tal ves quiera decir que nos masacrara con amor-Chouji**

**-¿cómo se puede masacrar a alguien con amor?-Shikamaru**

**-Ya basta chicos, Gaara no es así, el no masacraría a nadie**

**-¡Fiu!**

**-menos mal**

**-a menos que le dieran una razón**

**¬¬!!**

**O O!!**

**Durante las clases Gaara desviaba la vista para voltear a ver a Naruto el chico rubio se veía taaaaaaaaaaan lindo el pelirrojo no podía despegar su mirada de el, después volteo a ver al Uchiha, este se encontraba tranquilamente ignorando la clase y viendo por la ventana.**

**-"Uchiha"**

**Por fin el descanso llegaba, todos salieron de prisa,**

**-¡Naruto apúrate, te espero en el comedor!-gritaba el Uchiha**

**-¡Matte Sasuke, no me dejes!**

**Naruto se apuraba a meter sus libros a su mochila, Lee quien aun se encontraba en su mesa se levanto, paso a lado de la mesa de Naruto derribando accidentalmente los libros de Naruto, o eso dio a entender.**

**-¡Oye fíjate por donde vas!-gritaba molesto el rubio**

**-Gomene-se disculpaba secamente Lee**

**Gaara se dio cuenta de esto, Lee volteo a ver a su amigo antes de salir de la habitación.**

**-¡Kuso! ni siquiera me ayudo a levantarlos-decía entre dientes el rubio**

**Gaara se puso de pie y antes de que Naruto saliera le bloqueo el paso.**

**-E...etto...¿ocurre algo Gaara?**

**Gaara le dirigía al rubio una mirada dominante, el pelirrojo avanzo leves pasos acorralando a Naruto entre el y la banca, el rubio se notaba nervioso.**

**-Ga...Gaara...¿qué vas a hacer?**

**Gaara lo sujeto por la cintura, Naruto abrió enormemente los ojos. El rubio noto una proximidad incomoda hacia los labios del chico, en eso...**

**-Naruto, tardas demasiado vamos-decía Sasuke desde la puerta del salón**

**-Ha...hai...gomene Gaara tengo que irme**

**Naruto salió corriendo del salón, Sasuke y Gaara se desafiaron con la mirada, desde afuera Lee veía como ambos chicos se iban.**

**-¡eso es lo que yo llamo mala suerte!-decía Lee tratado de animar a su amigo**

**-La próxima vez no se me escapara, lo juro**

**Lee se notaba algo deprimido, en la cafetería Sasuke y Naruto comían juntos.**

**-¡Ya taaaaaaaaaa no puedo creer que en esta escuela sirvan ramen!**

**-Hai, lo sirven cada martes, es una pesadilla**

**-Pero que dices, si es el mejor platillo de todos**

**-Si lo que tu digas usuratonkachi**

**Desde otra mesa Shikamaru, Chouji y Lee los observaban.**

**-Parece ser que el señor del Uchiha al fin ha encontrado pareja ne?-comentaba Shikamaru**

**-Se ven bien juntos, hacen linda pareja-decía Chouji**

**-Haber si ahora si se le quita lo amargado**

**Lee se mantenía en silencio y jugueteando con la comida, levanto la mirada para ver a su amigo quien se encontraba frente a el y que obviamente había escuchado aquellos comentarios.**

**-"Gaara"**

**Al terminar el almuerzo todos se dirigieron a clases, las siguientes horas serian de educación física, todos se dirigieron al vestidor para cambiarse, habiéndolo echo las practicas dieron inicio.**

**El juego del día seria Football (se escribe así?), se hicieron los equipos, para malas suerte a Gaara y a Sasuke les toco en equipos contrarios, el pelirrojo disfrutaba la ocasión.**

**-"Ahora si Uchiha, veras lo que te espera, antes de que el partido termine estarás suplicando clemencia"-pensaba Gaara con un espeluznante fuego alrededor.**

**-Etto...Gaara, no me vayas a quemar si?-Lee**

**El silbatazo, Sasuke tenia la pelota, hábilmente pasaba a toda la defensa dirigiéndose a la portería, Gaara se encontraba frente a el, de pronto el peliazul disparo, el balón tenia una fuerza impresiónate.**

**-"La detendré"-pensaba Gaara**

**El pelirrojo se lanzo al balón consiguiendo sujetarlo con las manos, rodó por el piso, después se puso en pie y presumió al Uchiha su gran hazaña.**

**-¡JA! En tu cara Uchiha**

**Sasuke le veía con un goteron el la cabeza, Lee se acerco a Gaara.**

**-Oe Gaara, ¿qué eso no es trabajo del portero?**

**El chico pelirrojo reacciono, el entrenador se acerco corriendo con una tarjeta amarilla.**

**-¡FALTA!**

**La escena cambio, el partido continuaba, ahora era Gaara quien tenia el balón, se dirigía velozmente a la portería, Sasuke yacía frente a el.**

**-"Ya veras Uchiha, lograre pasarte"**

**Gaara incremento la velocidad, Sasuke ni siquiera se movía, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, el Uchiha intento impedirle el paso, pero Gaara fue lo suficientemente hábil para pasar de largo al peliazul.**

**-Esta vez si has perdido Uchiha-decía Gaara mientras seguía corriendo**

**De pronto su atención se postro en los pies del peliazul, Sasuke mantenía el balón sujeto con su pie, Gaara reacciono, si Uchiha tenia el balón, entonces ¿qué tenia el?, bajo la mirada a sus pies, el balón ya no estaba.**

**-Jeje, tonto**

**Sasuke corrió a toda prisa hacia la portería anotando otro gol, el partido terminaba, el triunfo era para el equipo de Sasuke, Naruto corrió hasta este y se colgó a su cuello.**

**-¡Yataaaaaaaa Sasuke hemos ganado!**

**-Oe déjame que me estas asfixiando dobe**

**El entrenador se paraba frente a ellos.**

**-¡Es todo, pueden irse!**

**Los chicos fueron a los vestidores nuevamente para cambiarse, en cuanto terminaban iban retirándose, Gaara y Lee salieron juntos.**

**En cuanto salieron notaron que el clima era pésimo, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, permanecieron leves segundos en la entrada de la escuela, en eso Gaara se sobresalto.**

**-¡Kuso!**

**-¿qué ocurre?**

**-Creo que olvide mi cartera en los vestidores, iré a ver**

**-Espera iré contigo-decía Lee mientras intentaba alcanzar a Gaara**

**El pelirrojo corría a prisa, de pronto de detuvo inesperadamente, su mirada se perdía al frente.**

**-¿Y ahora que Gaara?**

**Lee levanto la mirada, el también se sorprendió, a lo lejos se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto besándose aun vistiendo el uniforme de deportes, Lee contemplo aquello, lentamente fue dirigiendo su vista en su amigo, Gaara se encontraba en shock, no podía creer lo que veía, Sasuke y Naruto se introducían en el edificio para irse.**

**-Ni modo Gaara que se le va a hacer, algunas veces se gana y otras se pierde- mejor vamonos-decía Lee tomando del brazo al pelirrojo**

**Gaara no reacciono, todavía seguía sorprendido, de pronto comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio no importando que estuviese lloviendo.**

**-Gaara ¿a dónde vas?**

**-¡Lo matare!**

**Lee se sorprendió, jamás había visto tan molesto al pelirrojo.**

**-Gaara cálmate onegai**

**-¡Maldito Uchiha! ¿por qué? ¿por qué? **

**Gaara se abalanzo para tratar de alcanzar a Sasuke, Lee noto esto y se arrojo sobre el sujetándolo por las piernas.**

**-¡Suéltame Lee!**

**-No te soltare, onegai cálmate**

**-Lo matare, juro que lo matare, suéltame Lee**

**Gaara se movía tratando de safarse del agarre, Lee mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras se sujetaba lo mas fuerte que podía a las piernas del pelirrojo.**

**Gaara dejo de luchar, por primera vez e su vida lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.**

**-¿Porque? ¿por qué Lee? Me odio, quisiera morirme, no valgo nada, a nadie le importo, Naruto no me quiere, ni siquiera sabe que existo, lo único que he hecho es interponerme entre el y Sasuke, soy delo peor...no valgo nada...¿POR QUÉ ME PASA ESTO LEE?**

**Gaara volteo hacia su compañero para obtener respuesta, Lee le tomo del cuello plantándole un tierno beso en la boca.**

**Gaara permaneció en estado de shock no podía entender por que Lee le besaba, al cabo de un instante el moreno se separo.**

**-Le...Lee**

**-Gomene Gaara, se que soy demasiado poca cosa para ti, pero almenos quería que supieras que ...te amo...**

**Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron enormenete, no daba crédito a alo que estaba escuchando.**

**-Te he amado siempre Gaara...desde el primer día que entramos al instituto, jamás hablabas con nadie, todos decían que era por que eras un idiota engreído, pero yo me di cuenta que tras tu faceta de chico malo, ocultabas tu verdadera personalidad, y que en el fondo te sentías extremadamente solo. Fue entonces que me propuse ser tu amigo, y...sin darme cuenta...me fui enamorando de ti.**

**-Lee...**

**-No te preocupes, no te estoy pidiendo que me correspondas, soy feliz con solo habértelo dicho.**

**Gaara seguía inmóvil, Lee se puso de pie.**

**-Me voy, supongo que después de esto me odiaras, solo te ruego que dejes a Uchiha en paz, no hagas una locura onegai Gaara.**

**Lee se fue dejando al pelirrojo llorando en el piso, el moreno oía los sollozos de Gaara mientras caminaba, no lo soporto mas y echo a correr, hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no voltear atrás, sabia que el pelirrojo necesitaba estar solo, además, no quería llorar frente a el. Gaara no pudo contenerse mas y grito, tenia ganas de morirse, se sentía peor que basura, necesitaba tiempo para aclarar su mente, solo eso...tiempo.**

**El fin de semana se fue tranquilo, Lee quien habitualmente se iba de parra con sus amigos esos días, ahora no había querido salir de su alcoba en todo el día, Gaara no era la excepción, se encontraba arrodillado frente a su ventana admirando el paisaje, nada parecía importarle en ese ínstate.**

**Lunes, inicio de clases, los alumnos llagaban a la escuela después de un merecido descanso de fin de semana, Lee caminaba por el pasillo.**

**-Ojayo Lee, te estuve buscando todo el fin de semana '¿dónde estabas?-preguntaba Shikamaru**

**-Gome, tenia unas cosas que hacer**

**-Ah que problemático**

**De pronto a lo lejos Gaara recién llegaba también, el pelirrojo pasaba de largo al moreno como siempre, solo que esta vez, Lee no le saludo.**

**Las clases eran aburridas como siempre, Naruto se había quedado dormido en su pupitre, de pronto un certero golpe con el borrador del profesor le hizo despertar, todos comenzaron a reír, inclusive Sasuke, Lee volteo de reojo a ver a Gaara, este mantenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano contemplando el paisaje a través de la ventana, no dijo nada, siguió pasando las hojas de su libro.**

**Las clases por fin terminaban, los alumnos de 2B ya casi se habían ido todos.**

**-¡Nos vemos después Lee!-se despedía Shikamaru**

**-Hai**

**Gaara se incorporaba, solo quedaban Lee y el en el salón, estaba apunto de irse, no había hablado con el moreno en todo el día, de pronto el mayor le detuvo.**

**-Gaara...matte**

**El pelirrojo se detuvo sin voltear a verle.**

**-¿estas molesto?**

**-...**

**-Si estas molesto, al menos me gustaría saberlo.**

**-...**

**Gaara no respondió, simplemente salió de la habitación dejando a Lee bastante confundido.**

**Horas después Lee se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena para el solo como de costumbre, de pronto afuera se escucho un estruendo.**

**-Va a llover...de nuevo**

**Una fuerte lluvia se dejo venir, Lee yacía sentado en un sofá frente al televisor, las luces se encontraban apagadas, si alguien iba a tocar haría como que no estaba, no tenia humor de ver a nadie, de pronto un toquido, el chico no hizo caso, otro toquido, Lee volteo hacia la puerta para después regresarla al televisor, fuera quien fuera podría venir otro día, de nuevo otro toquido, esta vez el chico moreno comenzaba a enfadarse, los llamados a la puerta se habían vuelto insistentes, otro toquido, Lee no lo soporto mas y fue a abrir molesto.**

**-¡Kuso! ¿qué rayos quie...re?**

**decía Lee habiendo notado a Gaara en su puerta todo empapado.**

**-Gaa...ra**

**-¿Puedo pasar?**

**-hai...hai**

**Lee se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar al pelirrojo, el estado de Gaara era deplorable, además de estar mojado se encontraba todo enlodado y aun portando su mochila de la escuela, se notaba que aun no había si quiera llegado a su casa..**

**-Estas empapado, te prestare ropa para que te cambies.**

**Lee se dirigió a su habitación mientras que Gaara se sentaba en el sillón y comenzaba a desvestirse.**

**-Toma, toda mi ropa es muy grande y tu eres delgadísimo, espero te quede**

**decía Lee mientras le ofrecía una playera de fútbol con el numero 8 en la espalda a Gaara, este se la puso sin rechistar, Lee le contemplaba, el pelirrojo se veía sumamente sexy vistiendo aquella prenda, el corazón del moreno latía a prisa.**

**Lee se sentó a lado de Gaara, conocía de sobre manera al chico, así que no tenia mas que esperar a que este quisiera hablar con el, pasaron algunos minutos y el chico seguía mudo, Lee no soporto mas y trato de entablar platica con el pelirrojo.**

**-Gaara yo...**

**Lee no pudo terminar de hablar, Gaara se había abrazado a el por la cintura hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho.**

**-Gaara...que ...haces?**

**-Gomenasai ...Lee**

**Estas palabras resonaron con fuerza en la cabeza del moreno, un recuerdo vino a su mente.**

"**¿De verdad crees eso Gaara?"**

"**Hai, solo los imbesiles se disculpan"**

**Ambos se encontraban admirando como un chico le pedía perdón a su novia en un parque.**

**-Yo no lo creo así, las disculpas se dan cuando una persona te importa tanto que no quieres perder su cariño, es entonces cuando es necesario, a mi me parece, que pedir perdón es un acto de amor.**

**Gaara miro a Lee.**

"**Aun así, jamás me veras disculparme"-decía Gaara mientras se iba**

**."Oe matte Gaara"**

**El recuerdo termino aquí, Lee comenzó a llorar, le enterneció en extremo el que Gaara dejara salir de sus labios aquellas palabras, siendo que había jurado nunca hacerlo, diciendo que jamás en su vida habría alguien lo suficientemente importante como para tener que disculparse, Lee abrazo a Gaara fuertemente, nunca antes había sentido a su amigo tan frágil y vulnerable como en ese momento**

**-Ahora se por que me enamore de ti...Gaara.**

**El timbre de la escuela sonaba, las clases darían inicio pronto, Lee se encontraba como de costumbre charlando con Chouji y Shikamaru, Naruto y Sasuke llegaban abrazados, el rubio permanecía cabizbajo y avergonzado.**

**-¡Oe Sasuke! ¿para cuando es la boda?-preguntaba Shikamaru**

**Sasuke volteo.**

**-Yo te aviso, para que seas el padrino ne?-contestaba feliz y presumido el peliazul**

**-¿Pero que dices Sasuke baka?-reprochaba el rubio**

**Lee sonrió, de pronto vio a Gaara llegar desde lejos.**

**-Ojayo...Gaara cha-saludaba sonriente Lee**

**Gaara no contesto y paso de largo al moreno (si, otra vez), solo que esta ves antes de entrar al salón, echo una mirada rápida a Lee, para después dedicarle una sonrisa y entrar, Lee le veía feliz.**

**-¡Cho...choto matte! Lee, fue mi imaginación o Gaara te sonrió.-preguntaba Shikamaru muy alarmado**

**-Es verdad, yo también lo vi-apoyaba Chouji**

**-No, solo fue su imaginación chicos-decía Lee mientras entraba igualmente al salón**

**Todos se encontraban ya en sus pupitres tomando clases, Lee volteo a ver a Gaara, de pronto algunas escenas de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente, Gaara y el desnudos y haciendo cositas en el sillón, su mente se enfoco en eso, una enorme emoción comenzó a apoderarse de el, sentía ganas de bailar, de cantar, entonces incosientemete se puso de pie en la clase.**

**-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESTAS ES LA FLOR DE LA JUVENTUD, GRAIAS POR HABERME ETREGADO TU VIRGINIDAD GAARA CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**

**La clase entera volteo hacia Gaara, el pelirrojo había dejado caer el lápiz de la impresión y se encontraba boquiabierto.**

**-¡Felicidades Gaara!**

**-Enhorabuena**

**-Los tórtolos, se ven lindos juntos**

**Sasuke y Naruto también se apuntaron a las burlas.**

**-así que ya diste tu mal paso, Gaara chan-Sasuke**

**-Gaara, ahora tendrás que pedirle a Lee que te responda como hombre y se case contigo-Naruto**

**Gaara no podía créelo, una enorme vena se asomo en su frente, se paro de su pupitre y le propino un fuerte golpe a Lee en la cabeza estrellándolo contra la mesa.**

**-Miren a los novios, ya pelean como marido y mujer**

**-No sean así llévense bien, hagan el amor y no la guerra ¿lo oyeron? El amor jajajajaja**

**El pelirrojo se veía en extremo avergonzado, su imagen de chico duro se había arruinado por completo.**

**-¡Todo es tu culpa Lee!-decía Gaara propinándole al moreno otro golpe**

**Lee se medio incorporo.**

**-Etto...supongo que esto también es parte de la juventud-**

**FIN**

**Notas: Ojayoooooooooooooooooooooo!! Hola a todos los lectores, espero les haya gustado la historia ne?? La estuve planeando mucho tiempo jeje, además para los que me conocen saben que Gaara es mi personaje favorito, así que este fic es para celebrar su cumpleaños, etto...va a sonar ridículo, solo se que cumple años en enero pero no se que día, si alguien lo sabe onegai dígamelo ne??Oh cielos y me hago llamar fan de Gaara!! Pero bueno, no dejen de avisarme si les gusto okis?? Dejar un review no cuesta nada, además harán feliz a una persona ne?? Por cada review que dejen la compañía amor yaoi donara otro a un lector desamparado de la calle, así que únanse todos al reviewton ¿vale? Gracias por leer mis incoherencias, besos a todos, bye!!**


End file.
